That Kiss
by La Apricot
Summary: Penny, dealing with residual feelings for Leonard, gets jealous when she sees him with a new girl, and decides to do something drastic.
1. Chapter 1: The Party

Obligatory disclaimer: I don't own TBBT or the characters.

**Chapter 1: The Party**

Penny stared at the entrance Leonard and his friends had just made. It was supposed to be a nice, typical party for her friends at Sheila's place. Some music, (quite) a few drinks, a promise of a good time – but at the last minute she'd decided to invite the guys across the hall. Why she'd done that she wasn't sure. Or, she was sure but she didn't quite want to acknowledge what these residual romantic feelings were.

But she hadn't expected this. Leonard turning up, with his friends, but also with another girl. Not a particularly pretty girl, but not ugly either, and she was staring at him like he'd hung the stars. Ouch.

It had been just that afternoon when she'd run into the four of them on the apartment stairs. She'd been in a good mood after hauling in some decent tips. The guys had been in the middle of an argument over whether to make plans that evening to play Klingon Boggle, or drag out Dungeons and Dragons, and on impulse she'd invited them to the party instead. Their faces lit up – Leonard's especially.

They were always so pleased to be invited to things like this. She wondered if they realized how pathetically boring these parties really were. Everyone faking a good time, drinking themselves into a stupor, pretending to be young and hip and free when really no one was getting anywhere in life – snide remarks thinly veiled, drunken pawing, brittle laughter. But this was still _the thing to do_ in California on a Friday night, and Penny knew she'd feel like a loser if she weren't here.

She'd known the guys would enjoy being invited, even if they didn't really enjoy the party itself. Hopefully none of her jerk, loser, ex-boyfriends would rub their nerdiness into their faces again tonight.

But this. She hadn't expected this. Was that girl just a friend, or Leonard's colleague, or – And why have he invited her?

She'd been thinking about opening up, mentioning to him at some point she almost wanted to try again. But every thought of that was evaporating now, like water in the noonday sun.

She'd always had a sneaking suspicion he was moving on faster than her, and now it looked like it was confirmed. Sure, he was ready to fall into her arms if she looked ready to relent, but he was ready to fall into anyone else's arms too.

Her lips twisted as she rested her chin in her hands with her elbows on the table, and stared at the amber liquid in the bottle she was clutching. It was at times like this that she wondered what she was doing with her life. She was supposed to be living the high life right now – not trying to convince herself that mounting piles of unpaid bills, endless trips to fruitless auditions, and the drudgery of waiting tables was really better than life back in Nebraska.

And through it all Leonard had been her neighbour across the hall. Her proverbial "boy-next-door." The guy who didn't cheat on her, didn't post details of their relationship online on his blog, didn't make lewd comments at every opportunity and slap her ass – she'd been wishing she'd been able to tell him that she loved him, that fear didn't make the words stick in her throat. She'd been frantically ignoring the fact that he was ready to move on with other women mere weeks after their relationship ended. That to him, maybe, having a relationship was more important than who he had a relationship _with_.

She realized Sheldon was now standing beside her, towering over her, lean and lanky.

"Does social protocol dictate gargantuan quantities of alcohol be consumed at events such this?" he asked, staring at a totally sloshed Sheila, who was retching into a plant.

"Not social protocol," she replied. "Reality. It's called _escape_." She took a swig from her bottle. "Sheldon, who's that girls with Leonard?"

Sheldon blinked and looked over. "With Leonard? Why, I believe that's Marcia, the new lab assistant in the experimental physics department. She expressed a desire at lunch today to be 'shown around the town.' I strongly advised against her accompanying us tonight, but Leonard insisted – "

His forehead wrinkled. He probably couldn't comprehend why someone wouldn't take any excuse they could to escape a social event like this. He'd be far more comfortable at home, happily in his element in front of his laptop, headphones blocking out the world, content inside himself.

Penny swore under her breath. "Oh." Lab assistant, huh? That meant the girl could probably go on about all that science stuff for hours – never running out of things to talk to Leonard about. Penny felt that horrible, sick feeling of inferiority sweep over her again…

"She is admirably similar to a cocker spaniel," Sheldon went on, watching Marcia follow Leonard over to the drinks. "She follows him around the lab too."

Penny let out a snort of laughter. Sometimes Sheldon's tactlessness was incredibly endearing. "Thanks for that, Sheldon."

His eyes widened as he looked at her. "You aren't – disturbed by these developments, are you? After all, you and Leonard have not engaged in sexual contact for over –"

Penny clamped her hands over he ears. "That's enough, Sheldon." Then she grabbed her bottle and downed the last of it. She really needed another drink.

He looked pleased. "Well, I am perceptive."

Howard and Raj were still standing near the centre of the room, in the spot they had installed themselves when they'd come in. Staring at the crowd milling around them, with their usual goofy grins on their faces. Once or twice Howard would attempt to intercept a passer-by, and back-off with the inevitable rejection. Penny shook her head. Sometimes the guys were so socially awkward – but they were a much easier group to hang out with on a regular basis than most of the high maintenance crowd here tonight. But _socially awkward_.

Take Sheldon, for instance. He was still hovering over her left shoulder, unable to stake out a suitable "spot" in the rapidly changing environment (chairs over-turned, gyrating bodies everywhere, crowd spilling in every direction…), and unwilling to touch anything unhygienic. Probably sticking to her to prevent having to talk to anyone else. She sighed.

Leonard, on the other hand, seemed to be having a great time. No one was saying much to him, or Marcia either, but the two of them looked like they were jabbering back and forth non-stop – probably about lasers, or quantum mechanics or – _Klingon boggle_, or something. Penny's face twisted.

It didn't seem to matter which group of people she hung out with, she could never quite measure up.

Leonard hadn't even mentioned bring Marcia to the party to her. Hadn't dropped a hint that he had a new co-worker in the lab – not that he owed Penny an explanation for anything anymore. But a heads-up would've been, she didn't know, decent? And the fact that he hadn't said anything seemed to add to the horribly bitter, warped feeling in her chest.

She needed another drink. Another whole raft of drinks, if she was going to survive this evening.

"This was a truly terrible disruption to our Friday night routine," Sheldon said to her, once she'd found another beer. He'd had to fend off one of the girls who'd drunkenly staggered into him, and now was wiping his hands with antibacterial wipes. "Really, Penny, this is all your fault."

If he kept on like this, she was going to wallop him.

Now Leonard and Marcia were _dancing_. Another stab of jealousy. If there was anything Penny could do better than Marcia, it was dancing. But Leonard wasn't tearing his eyes away from his partner for even a second, and Penny knew if she stepped out on that floor she'd probably be groped by an overeager male. Possibly even Raj or Howard, who seemed to have taken over one corner of it –

Her head whipped sideways to study Sheldon. He was standing there practically hugging himself to avoid brushing anyone, and looked more like a praying mantis than ever. Plus, he was way taller than her, and she was pretty sure he hated dancing. But he is Leonard's roommate, and she knows there'd been a slightly worried tone in Leonard's voice when he'd found out Sheldon had been locked out of their apartment, and spent the night in hers. A tone that said he'd have been more worried if it had been any other guy but Sheldon.

She'd never get Sheldon onto the dance floor. But Leonard and Marcia are dancing closer and closer, in a way that makes Penny's blood boil, and she suddenly she wants to get Leonard's attention, force him to see her, force him and make him sorry. She is going to have to do something jaw-droppingly drastic…

She grabbed Sheldon by the arm, ignoring his squirm.

"Sheldon," she said, "I want to show you something." And dragged him into the centre of the room. "Don't move. Don't breathe. Just think of this as a science experiment – "

And she kissed him in front of the whole room. With every ounce of skill she could muster.

...

Everyone noticed, all right. Howard and Raj looked at each other.

"What the – "

" – was that _kiss_?" finished Raj.


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

Obligatory disclaimer: I don't own TBBT or the characters.

a/n: Wow, fanfiction is so much fun to write (don't know why I haven't done it for so long…) Anyway, here's the next bit! I should probably mention, I'm not a scientist so I'm hopelessly lost with quantum physics. I'm not an American either, so hopefully I don't make any major mistakes

**Chapter 2: Aftermath**

Penny rolled over in bed and groaned. Last night – ooooooooooooh, stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She did truly stupid things when she drank too much. What the – had she been thinking?

She liked Sheldon, she really did like him – when he wasn't being a complete whackadoodle. But she knew kissing him wasn't for kicks and giggles like with any other guy. He might not talk to her ever again. Oh shoot, this might have messed him up for good…

Blood pounded behind her temples as she stood up. Splitting headache. Maybe if she felt like this before she started drinking it would remind her how miserable it always made her feel the next morning. She felt like dying. If only she remembered how much stupider her decisions were after she'd had a few too many. Though some of her decisions were stupid enough when sober, come to think of it, which was probably why she drank in the first place.

Oh, did she ever feel nauseous.

There was a triple rap on the door. "Penny!" Three more raps. "Penny!"

At least he was still talking to her. She waited. Three last knocks. "Penny!"

She did not want to open that door. Wanted to bury herself in bed and pretend she wasn't here. But she knew Sheldon was smarter than that, would know she was here, or hear that she was here, and he'd never give up till he'd said what he wanted. That was the problem with Sheldon, you couldn't avoid him.

She staggered down through the apartment and managed to find the doorknob and yank the door open. "What?"

"Penny." Sheldon blinked. "I trust you have recovered from that truly toxic amount of alcohol you ingested last night?"

"Shut up, Sheldon, my drinking's none of your business." Though it looked like she was taking the effects of it out on him again.

"Penny, cirrhosis of the liver – "

She couldn't comprehend Sheldon-talk in the state she was in right now. "Just get on with it."

He cut off, mid-sentence. "Penny, during the course of the evening last night – "

"Unfortunately, I haven't managed to black that part out from my memory," she said. "Just spit it out." And steeled herself for a lecture on germs and unhygienic practices.

Instead he fixed her with a firm stare. "While it was an interesting anomalous experience, I do not wish it to be repeated ever again."

She rolled her eyes. "You have my word. Is that all?"

"Yes. Leonard is awaiting my arrival at the car at this precise moment. Good day." He turned and scuttled down the stairs. Penny stared after him with amusement.

Any normal guy would be at her door right now, not to tell her off, but to see if there was any chance he could turn last night's kiss into the possibility of a little action later on. Or, scratch that, he probably would've already spent the night with her. But Sheldon had never acted like anyone else.

She sighed and closed the door. She supposed it was a step in itself that he had characterized it as an "interesting experience."


	3. Chapter 3: Aftermath Cont'd

**Chapter 3: Aftermath Cont'd**

Leonard wondered if he should inform Penny that Sheldon washed his mouth with antibacterial mouthwash three times last night. And his face, too. (She must've really been sauced last night – he wondered who she thought she had been kissing. And at what point she realized it was Sheldon).

Raj wondered if should let Penny know Sheldon appeared to be functioning as per usual at work that day (there'd been a few simulations they'd only been able to schedule for Saturday, not Raj's first choice of days) – functioning despite the interruption last night, and without any sign of system failure.

Howard just wondered what made Penny kiss Sheldon instead of him. Sure, she'd likely been aiming to get Leonard's attention, but he was fine with that, and sure, he was going out with Bernadette now, but he wouldn't say no if Penny had come at him…

But none of them actually did mention anything to Penny. They were all pretty sure she'd rip their heads off if they so much as hint at what happened. And so _that_ kiss is a subject to be skirted around, and avoided like a deadly secret no one brings up under the pain of death…

And Sheldon Cooper neatly files the information away in the back of his orderly brain in case of future reference, though he doubts the file will ever be necessary, and will most likely be relegated to some dusty corner of his brain that is never accessed.


	4. Chapter 4: Saturday Evening

**Chapter 4: Saturday**

Penny wanted – she didn't know what she wanted. She should be out dancing tonight. That's how she usually dealt with being screwed over by a guy – dancing and drinking and meeting someone _else_. But she knew her nerves couldn't handle another messy one-night stand tonight.

Maybe a good dose of TV to drown out her painful, screeching thought – some mindless, useless show, like, let's see, Next Top Model… Maybe she still had a bottle of wine in the fridge.

Three raps at her door. "Penny!"

Her head whipped to the clock her stove. Saturday was laundry night, but yeah, Sheldon was usually done by now. She'd deliberately put hers off because she'd feel awkward meeting him, but now he was obviously outside her door.

She waited till he was finished knocking, and opened it. "What?"

He was holding his laundry basket, and twitching as he looked down at her.

"When I returned to the apartment, I discovered Leonard and Marcia on our couch, and they were involved in – "

Penny rested her head against the doorjamb. Oh bloody –

"Penny, I _sit _on that couch." His eyebrows lifted. "You appear upset."

Penny met his eyes. "Yes, Sheldon, I am upset." Her eyes drifted – Oh _flip_, not thinking of that. Never should've happened.

Wow, what a brainless idiot she'd been. Had Leonard even cared? Had he stopped by her apartment any time today to explain Marcia away? And now, he lets himself be cornered by that little harpy, cornered into making out on the couch, or whatever – no, she would _not_ let herself imagine it.

"I do not feel comfortable being in their vicinity," Sheldon told her. "I considered your apartment a possible alternative venue –

She stood aside. "Come on in, Sheldon. Hope you don't mind Top Model."

So he was going to act like everything between them was exactly the same as always? Somehow that made her feel like crying with thankfulness.

There was silence in the apartment after that. Except for the quiet murmur of the TV. The silence was – comfortable. Penny felt enough of her relax enough to focus on the fact that it was the blond girl, Lacey, who'd been voted off Next Top Model. She let out a long, shaky breath.

It had been a long time since she'd felt okay with not filling every break in the conversation with some kind of mindless chatter.

Sheldon broke the silence first.

"Penny?"

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"That was merely an unrefined misapplication of the scientific method of experimentation yesterday night, wasn't it?"

"Um, yes, Sheldon. Why?"

"Nothing. Just ensuring it was an anomaly." He paused. "Leonard did not mention its occurrence this morning."

"I know." She bit her lip, not needing Sheldon to tell her that her antics had made no impression on Leonard at all. But Sheldon was looking at her across the couch so nervously, as if afraid she was going to break out in tears again, that she couldn't cry anymore. She lifted her chin.

Then he smiled at her. Not his creepy, I'm-trying-to-look-friendly smile, but that oddly sweet, boyish grin.

She found the corners of her own lips lifting in return. She was _glad_ he hadn't scuttled into his shell and sealed her out forever.

Maybe life was looking up.

_Finis _


End file.
